User blog:Createsans/Tania's fate (small fanfiction)
Prologue "Ten years ago today, my sister, Tania, was declared dead. They never found her, raising hopes she's still alive." Cammy told her friends. Cammy, at this moment, was 26. Little did her, or her friends know, Tania was far from dead... Chapter 1 Part 1 Cammy's POV: The Power Turtles and I went out for a day. It was nothing intimate, it was all purely platonic. A week ago, I found out Tania is still alive! She asked if she could move back in, and, of course, I agreed. She was wearing a grey trench coat and a matching hat, though. I was too ecstatic to ask why. When we returned, I heard Ralph yell. "Who's there?!" he yelled. I dashed over as the figure he was shouting at locked its dark green eyes on him. I heard a familiar voice. "Hello, old friend." Part 2 Ralph's POV: Dang, Tania is back! I thought she was dead! Cammy hugged her. "Tani! I'm so glad to see you!" she cooed. Sammy and Francesco looked over. "I hope you don't mind me letting myself in." Tania said. "I kind of do, actually." I said. "Ralph, stop being rude!" Cammy hissed at me. Tania laughed a bit. Cammy showed her around. Part 3 Tania's POV: This is going better than I planned! After 10 years of military services and hiding, I've finally returned to get what I left behind. Be ready, guys. Be very ready... Part 4 No POV: Tania overlooked the collection of Cammy's things from past exploits. "Wow, it looks like you had lots of fun while I was away. I wish I could have been there." she said. She quickly shrugged it off. "So, when you leaving?" Ralph asked the salamander. "Leaving? I'm moving back in!" she responded. Ralph was shocked. "Guys, are you all accepting this?" he asked. Everyone seemed to accept the idea of Tania moving back in. Tania's former room was Ralph's current one. "You guys don't suppose I couldn't have my old room back, do you?" Tania asked. "Of course you can!" Cammy said. "But that's my room!" Ralph protested. "You could move back in with me!" Franco called. Ralph refused.Tania pulled a cube out of her hoodie pocket and threw it at Ralph, then pressed a button. A large sofa crushed Ralph. Tania laughed. "Classic, stupid Ralph!" she laughed. After a moment of laughter, Ralph lost it. He tossed the sofa through the wall. "You want my room? Take it! This place is too crowded anyways!" Ralph yelled. Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie, who were their neighbors, heard the commotion. Ralph stormed off to find a new house. "Maybe I should go after him." Sammy said. "Don't worry. Come, we've got plenty of catching up to do!" Tania said. Everyone accepted that idea. 'We can stay up all night and watch SCREAM!" Tania said. "Just like old times!" Cammy said. "Yes!" Tania exclaimed, as she watched Ralph leave. "Just like old times..." a sinister grin grew on her face as she closed the curtains. Chapter 2 Part 5 No POV: Ralph had been permitted to move in with the Turtles. Meanwhile, Tania, Cammy, Sammy, Gabby, Franco and Tyla watched SCREAM. Tania slunk off to her old room. She opened a secret lab and walked towards a red button. "At last, I will be complete again." she said, laughing evilly. Just before she pressed the button, Cammy came in. "Hey, Tani!" she called. Tania gasped. "Ah, uh... hello, Cam! This is just my old... uh... storage room! Heh." she says, grinning as wide as her face could manage. "Okay...? Oh, look, buttons!" she ran to the buttons and started pressing them. "No, don't press those!" Tania tried in vain to stop her sister, but had failed. "Did someone say buttons? I love buttons!" Tyla heard the commotion and started pressing buttons as well. Tania could only watch. Soon, Cammy almost pressed the button Tania was going to press. Tania grabbed her sister by her wrist. "No!" she yelled, and punched her clean across the room. Sammy, Franco and Gabby heard and looked in. Cammy was crying a bit. "Tania?" Gabby called. Tania looked at her sister, who had developed a black eye. "Wow! What a mess! Who wants to go out for ice cream?" Tania asked her sister, in a tone that made it hard to decline. "Me?" Cammy said. "That's the spirit! Who's my brave soldier?" Tania said, in a soothing voice. "Guys? You coming?" Tania called over her shoulder. The Power Turtles all nodded and followed. Part 6 No POV: Tania had taken her friends and sister out for ice cream, and had managed to weasel herself out of hanging around. Ralph had been looking around when he saw a poster of a familiar lizard. he stared, before getting enraged and running to his old house. He ran past his siblings and Cammy. He got back home and broke down Tania's door. She looked over and gasped. "Ralph! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Why are you here?!" he asked. He wanted answers. "Okay, you got me. I only came back to get something I left behind." she said. "Left behind what?" Ralph asked. "This." what his answer. Tania pressed the button. A tube surrounded her and dispensed her underground, into a large ocean blue battle mech. It exited the ground. Ralph watched as Tania opened fire on their home. He ran out. Leo and Raph peeked out, then saw a rocket approach their house. They evacuated Mikey and Donnie and ran. Just then, Cammy and the Power Turtles returned. "Tania! What's going on?" Cammy yelled to her sister. "Hey, Cam! Sorry, I just couldn't leave this behind! Thanks for holding onto it for me!" she said. "But... I thought we were friends!" she yelled. "HAH! No! What would I need friends for when I've got this?I'm unstoppable! HAHAHAHA!!" Tania laughed triumphantly. "Hey! Tania the Terrible! Take a seat!" Ralph threw a couch capsule at Tania's robot. It bounced off and enraged Tania. "Oh, SHUT UP!" she yelled. She launched a missile at the house. "Tania, no!" Cammy yelled. It was too late. The house was destroyed. "NO!!! My everything!" Gabby exclaimed. They saw who they thought was Ralph laying unconscious on the ground. "Ah, what a sight! Haha... well, I got what I came for! Goodbye, guys! World's not going to take over itself!" Tania exclaimed. The mech suddenly began hitting itself. 'What the heck's wrong with this thing?" Tania exclaimed. She saw Franco pushing buttons. "This is for my house." he pushed a button and made the robot punch itself in the face, breaking the glass. "This is for my brother." he pushed another button and made the robot punch itself in the stomach. "And this... IS FOR MY STUFF!!!!!" he yelled, vigorously pushing buttons. Mechanical arms started punching Tania inside the cockpit. "Hey! Augh! Stop that!" she yelled. Part 7 No POV: Shortly after Franco started to use Tania's technology against her, it was revealed that Leonardo was in critical condition, not Ralphael. As everyone was distracted, Tania vaporized the panel. "Hah! So long, old "friends"!"she exclaimed, but before she coudlt ake off further, Ralph escaped the wreckage of their old house. "I... am not... your... FRIEND!!!!!!!" he yelled, sending a sharpened ice spike to pierce the jetpack of the robot. "Oh no..." Tania said. The robot exploded. Everyone got a new house, and assumed that Tania was dead. Epilogue Fortunately for Tania, her two friends, Cosette and Philomena, saw her robot explode and rushed to her aid. Tania's entire left arm had been rendered useless, and the left side of her face was scarred. She saw an ocean blue mechanical left arm and picked it up, staring at it. Cosette bandaged her wounds while Philomena cleaned up the wreckage. After hours of Tania staring at her old home, she went with Cosette and Mena back to her old military base. Shortly after arriving, her arm was amputated and replaced, and her left eye was forever concealed with a black patch. She then made a vow to herself. "Ralphael, I swear on my life... I will get my revenge." Category:Blog posts